Eyes On Me
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: A fluffy Sqinoa song fic. Squall and Rinoa are locked up in Cid's office when the elevator breaks down, will they say something that will confess everything?


_Disclaimer: I own nothing **sad eyes**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eyes On Me, it is the theme song to FF8 and I'm simply borrowing it for my fic!_

_Author's Note: I really didn't feel like updating any of my stories, although I should be, laughs nervously. Anyway, I wanted to do a FF8 one-shot fluffiness between Squall and Rinoa, cuz they're so cute together :) Enjoy and plz review_

Eyes On Me

A Squall / Rinoa One-Shot

_Whenever sang my songs,_

_On a stage, on my own._

_Whenever said my words,_

_Wishing they could be heard..._

He stared out in the distance, the sunset lighting up the whole sky. Balamb Garden was full of life as many people started preparing for the Festival. The wind blew through his brown locks as he walked through the garden, talking to no one.

"Hey man what's up?" Zell asked him, smirking like always, his tatoo standing out and causing many of the new students to stop and stare. Squall just muttered and Zell shrugged it off, "You should talk more, maybe more people would like you," then paused as two girls walked by Zell and smiled, "Hey Zell, they got hot dogs in the cafeteria." And Zell was gone before Squall could blink.

Squall walked over to the giant stage, watching everyone decorate and try to understand Selphie. She had been under a lot of stress lately, trying to get the whole festival ready in time. She had been acting different lately, but everyone guessed it was just because of the stress.

SeeDs hadn't had a mission lately, and after rebuilding the damaged parts of Balamb after the attack from Galbania, everyone was given a break to enjoy the festival-that is, unless a new mission came up.

Squall looked to the stage, seeing Rinoa working on the decorations. Angelo was out chasing birds away from the stage, barking happily. Rinoa looked up and saw Squall looking at her, and smiled sweetly, before Selphie barked at her to finish her work.

_I saw you smiling at me,_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner,_

_Of this tiny, little bar..._

"Squall Leonhart, please come to Headmaster Cid's office," said the intercom, "I repeat, Squall Leonhart report to Headmaster Cid's office."

Squall turned away and trudged off to Cid's office, seeing Rinoa frown slightly. He arrived to the third floor and looked for Cid emotionessly. But Cid wasn't there, and it was empty. A strange voice behind him made him turn suddenly and stare right into the eyes of Seifer. "Seifer?" Squall asked, "what are you doing here?"

But his arch rival just grinned at him, his dark eyes glowing. "I heard you and Rinoa, my Rinoa have something going on. I knew you were too shy to actually get a girl so I came to investigate. No one is going after my Rinoa are they?" At this Seifer laughed, as if guessing that all the other guys thought the black-haired beauty was off limits because she was Seifer's ex.

Serge had to hold back a smile, something he had to do every since he meet Rinoa. Although Rinoa and him had nothing going on, Squall wished they did. Of course, he would never admit that, expecially not in front of Seifer.

But adrenaline flowed through Squall, and he wanted to pick on Seifer. He smiled and said, "Well actually yes, Rinoa is very popular in front of the guys. And although Rinoa and I have nothing going on, I hope that we will."

He laughed at the reaction on Seifer's face. "What the hell?!" Squall laughed harder and harder, trying to contain himself. Every since he meet Rinoa, he had been more cheerful and friendly; to all but Seifer that is.

"That's it Squall, I'm gonna make sure you never again see the light of day." Seifer pulled out his sword, standing in a fighting stance. Squall eagerly accepted his challenge and drew his GunBlade, ready to call on Questiquatil or Brothers if he needed them. But he doubted he would, even if he layed dieing; then he would live with Seifer making fun of him and saying he couldn't fight on his own and needed the help of two Guardian Forces.

Seifer had gotten a lot better in battle, and soon had Squall pinned against the wall, his Gun Blade a good thirty feet away. Squall struggled against the force, but Seifer had him in a deadly lock, making it impossible for Squall to escape. He fought and kicked, and was just about to call the thunder bird when he had a sharp pain in his stomach, and looked down to see that Seifer had shoved his sword right in the middle of Squall's stomach and into the wall, leaving Squall dangling there.

Seifer picked up Squall's Gun Blade, "I always liked your sword better than mine anyway," he stated, as he sheathed Squall's sword. Squall winched in pain, coughing up blood. Seifer was about to walk out of the door and turned back around, "You know, I think I'll stay here and watch you suffer, this will teach you to stay away from MY Rinoa." He laughed and sat down in the nearest chair.

Squall felt his breathing become irregular and fough hard for the remaining breath he had. He knew if he wasn't a SeeD, he would've already been dead. His eyes were flicking closed but he fought to keep them open, he fought to see Rinoa again.

_My last night here for you,_

_Same old song, just once more._

_My last night here with you,_

_Maybe yes, maybe no..._

"Stop it Seifer, please!" Rinoa's voice filled his ears and through his half closed eyelids, Squall saw Rinoa grab Seifer's arm, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't hurt him. Seifer let him go!" Her voice grew louder than Squall had ever heard before and his eyes opened fully at the sound of her voice.

Seifer looked from Rinoa to Squall and sighed, walking over to Serge and pulling the sword out of the wall and used a Cure Plus on Serge. Most of his wound was gone, but he still bled a little.

"Ther doll, happy now. So, let's go get a bite to eat." He said, hitting on Rinoa. She turned towards Squall then quickly turned to Seifer and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"That felt good." She whispered, hurrying over to him and squatting down next to him. She sat on her knees and looked at his wound from under his shirt, and had to keep herself from staring.

"That looks bad Squall, are you okay?" She looked into his eyes, and when she noticed him look back, turned quickly away, blushing madily. "It's not as bad as it looks, now. You saved my life Rinoa."

_I kinda liked it your way,_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me._

_Did you ever know,_

_That I had mine on you?_

He tried to sit up but fell back down, he was weaker than he thought. "I'll go get the nurse, stay here." He laughed and muttered, "Like I can do anything else." But right as Rinoa stood up, the lights flashed and flickered, then went off. All the electricity in Balamb went off when the commitee lit up the stage with all it's lights.

"Damn, we're stuck here." Rinoa said, worried that Squall would get worse. She looked over to Seifer's limp body and pushed it to the corner of the room then went to go sit with Squall. "You okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, it takes more than that to kill me. My Guardian Angel rescued me." At this Rinoa blushed, turning bright magenta, and turned her head away. He sat up and looked at Rinoa as if saying, "See I'm fine." Rinoa noticed how no matter how hurt Squall was that he always acted as if everything was fine.

_Darling so there you are, with that look on your face;_

_As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down._

_Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly, but sure?_

_If frown is shown then I will know that, you are no dreamer..._

It had grown incredibly cold and they had been stuck up there for hours. Squall gradually got better, glad he had just bought some potion. Rinoa shivered from the cold, wrapping her arms around her stomach to keep the heat it-which didn't work.

Squall saw this and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. His left arm was drapped around her back and came around to her shoulder, and her head laid on his chest, just above his wound. She snuggled into him, listening to the gentle sounds of his breath, her head rising slightly up and down with the movement of his stomach.

"I was supposed to sing tonight, at the festival." She said, neither of them had talked for the last half hour. Squall laughed and Rinoa raised her head, "What?" Squall stopped and looked at her, "You're just so kind, you worry about everyone else to much." At this Rinoa laid her head back down and found herself almost falling asleep.

She drapped her arm around Squall's stomach, watching out for his wound. It was still cold but she didn't notice, and she snuggled into him more, as if wanting to become one with him.

_So let me come to you, close as I want to be._

_Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast._

_And stay there as I whisper, how I love you're peaceful eyes on me._

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you._

"Hey Squall," Rinoa said, but stopped. She stayed quiet for the next minute until Squall answered, "Yes Rinoa." Rinoa stared off towards the wall, remembering when Squall had come saved her in space and how she had sat in his lap; he hated that, now he was cuddling with her.

"I wanted to tell you, I love it when you look at me." Squall murmured a "what?" and she explained further. "The way you look at me, like I'm the only important person in this world and that you don't care about anyone else. Like you like me, not just in tolerable terms but actually like a friend."

Squall shook a little, so Rinoa would sit up-which she did. "I look at you like that?" He raised one eyebrow, his bright green eyes shining. Rinoa nodded, "atleast, that's how I think of it. If you don't feel that way, I understand. I mean, if you don't want to be my friend, I won't make you," but she stared at the ground while saying this and her eyes drooped.

"No Rinoa, it's not like that. You're not just another person on the team." He said, letting her lay back down, but she didn't. "I heard what you said to Seifer, I didn't mean too, I was just coming up to check on you when the elevator messed up, but I could still hear all your words. You really wish we were a couple, or were you just taunting Seifer?"

_Darling so share with me, you're love if you have enough,_

_You're tears if you're holding back, of pain if that's what it is._

_How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice?_

_Just reach me out and, you will know that you are not dreaming._

Squall stayed quiet and the lights flickered back on. Squall and Rinoa stood up and rushed towards the elevator doors. They opened with a flick of the button and they realized that the power was back on. Rinoa helped Squall into the elevator and they pushed the first floor button.

The doctor inspected Squall and Rinoa refused to leave his side-until Selphie came in, furious. "Rinoa here you are! You're on stage in five minutes, hurry and get out there!" She practically yelled and ran back outside. Rinoa turned to Squall, "Go, I'll be okay." He encouraged and she followed Selphie out the door and out to the stage.

"And here's Rinoa Heartily, singing Eyes On Me!" Selphie announced, a little short on breath. Rinoa walked onto the stage, gripping her microphone tightly. The bright multi-colored lights fell on her, temporarily blinding her until her eyes focused to them. She waited for the cue to her music and her voice filled the area.

_"Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own._

_Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard._

_I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny, little bar."_

_"My last night here for you, same old song, just once more._

_My last night here with you, maybe yes, maybe no._

_I kinda liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me._

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?"_

She paused as the music continued. The music called for a short pause, then she continued, trying not to stare out at the crowd to much.

_"Darling so there you are, with that look on your face,_

_As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down._

_  
Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer._

_So let me come to you, close as I want to be,_

_Close enough for me to feel your heart, beating fast._

_And stay there as I whisper, how I love your peaceful eyes on me._

_Did you ever know, that I had mine on you?"_

The music caused for another halt and she began to relax a little more, staring past the crowd so not to get nervous.

_"Darling so share with me, you're love if you have enough._

_You're tears if you're holding back, of pain if that's what it is._

_How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice?_

_Just reach me out and you will know that, you are not dreaming._

_Darling so there you are, with that look on your face,_

_As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down._

_Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then, I will know that you are not dreaming."_

The last notes of music gently faded away and applause replaced it. Rinoa quickly bowed and hurried off stage, going back to check on Squall. It was her fault that he was hurt in the first place.

But she didn't make it to the Affirmary, because Squall had been in the audience and she ran into him on the way-literally. "You were so good, I didn't know you could sing like that." She blushed at this and Squall grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Where are we going?" She asked, but Squall just 'shushed' her. She got quiet.

They arrived at the far point of Balamb, no one was around, everyone being at the Festival and all. They sat down on the second to the bottom step of the outside stairs and Rinoa looked at him confused.

"Earlier you asked me a question that I never got to answer. Do you still want the answer?" He asked.

Rinoa thought back then remembered the question. "Yes!" She said a little too excitedly. She stopped herself and corrected her statement, "If you want." She said shyly, wearing the bottom of her shoe into the ground, more nervous than if she had been onstage in front of one million people. But she wasn't sure why she was nervous...

"Yes, I've wanted that for a long time now." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the ground, he hands were then clamped together between his knees and he didn't look at Rinoa, he couldn't.

"I've wanted that for a long time also." She smiled, thinking back to the song she had just sung, Eyes On Me, thinking about the sentence, "I kinda liked it your way how you shyly placed your eyes on me. Did you ever know, that I had mine on you?"

"That song applies to us, doesn't it; Eyes on Me I mean." Rinoa asked, and Squall finally looked up for the first time for awhile. He smiled a beautiful smile, "I guess it does." And they both laughed.

He leaned close to her and finally realizing what was going on, she did the same. Rinoa closed her eyes, waiting to fill his lips on hers, but Zell's voice made her open them quickly.

"Hey guys!" He said, waving at them from about 30 yards away. Two girls stood next to him, one on each side and in each hand he held a giant hot dog. Squall and Rinoa moved away from each other, realizing what they almost did.

Zell finally caught up to them and sat down next to him, the girls walking on to the Festival. "Why aren't you guys at the festival-" then it hit him, "Oh, oh, you guys were, oh. Well, I'll see ya later." And he followed the girls down the path, stuffing one of the hot dogs in his mouth and almost choking.

"Dare to try again?" Rinoa asked, after he was out of sight. Squall thought about it for a second and leaned back towards her, this time the voice of Selphie distracted them. "Rinoa there you are! You need to stop running off! You should see it, the crowd loved it, they want an encore! Come on!" She exclaimed happily, pulling Rinoa after her, leaving an angry Squall on the stairs.

"Maybe one day..." he thought, following the girls so he could hear Rinoa sing again.

---

_This took me like an hour and a half to write! But I'm finally done! Yay! IT was fun though, in fact, I wouldn't mind doing an epolouge, maybe they'd actually get to kiss... maybe... Review and tell me if you want me to do an epolouge!_

_Review!_

_(Oh and I noticed how Rinoa seemed a little more, aggresive in this story, but it was just toward Seifer cuz he keeps calling her 'his woman'. Squall also seemed different, but that was just cuz he wanted to tell Rinoa how he felt. Now that that's taken care of, ja ne!)_

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


End file.
